


We're Back!

by BlueKappa



Series: Peter and the Tower [33]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKappa/pseuds/BlueKappa
Summary: I'm back! A quick author's note.(BlueKappa is my new username, I was formally shirosbluesamurai)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter and the Tower [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220861
Comments: 30
Kudos: 68





	We're Back!

Hello, lovelies!

I can't believe it, but I'm back! I deleted my old account, shirosbluesamurai, in May of 2020 and didn't plan to come back to this series. Recently, I made a new account, KhaiBi, because I missed the Ao3 community. After a few months, I decided I wanted to get back into writing. I'm a little rusty, but I'm working on it.

I was going through the comments on the works of Peter and the Tower and I realized how much regret I had by cutting myself off from all of you wonderful people. Writing this series made me so happy, and I barely thought before orphaning it, for why I truly apologize to everyone who has been with me from the beginning and waiting for updates. Thankfully, one of the other co-creators was able to add my new account as a creator, which I am eternally grateful for. I can't edit any works I previously published, but we will find a workaround!

Along with new ideas, I will be looking through my last work to see where I left off, but I also want to hear from you guys too! What do you want to read?

Thank you all again for such kind comments and for inspiring me to get back into this tower verse. If you have any questions or want to chat my email @shirsbluesammy@gmail.com will be open. I am also looking for a beta(s?) for this series, so if you are interested please email me!

Much love,

Blue Sammy (I now go by Kappa)


End file.
